


Don't tell me I killed you

by jessfreespirit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessfreespirit/pseuds/jessfreespirit
Summary: You decide to try hunting on your own and end up hurting Javier.





	Don't tell me I killed you

It was almost evening when you were tracking that deer, which was supposed to be your first contribution to Pearson's stew. Everyone was too busy and you couldn't find Charles who was the one who taught you how to hunt, so you decided to try hunting on your own. You thought it'd be nice to spend some time by yourself, without any gossip or Mrs. Grimshaw's yelling. That woman was a nightmare. 

It was hard to keep patience and to be quiet enough not to scare the deer, but it looked like you succedeed. Just right behind a small bush you could see deer's horns, so you raised your bow and aimed. 

You took a deep breath, trying to calm down. No excess movement. 

But then the deer turned its head to the sudden sound from the left, causing you to do the same. 

Your heart almost stopped when you accidentally shoot someone.

"Mierda!"

Rushing to the place, where Javier fell with an arrow in his shoulder, you got scared. Your hands were trembling, heart wildly beating and face turned pale. 

"Don't tell me I killed you," you whispered with a shaky voice, while kneeling down near Javier, who seemed pretty much alive, but definitely not looking good. 

"Charles never taught you not to shoot your friends, chica?" Javier said, with his teeth tensely clenched and eyes closed. He breathed heavily.

"What- what were you even doing in the woods? What do I need to do with the arrow?" you couldn't think of anything else. That damn arrow.

"Don't touch it." 

He got up with your help, trying to refuse though, but you didn't want him to hurt himself more.

So you got back to the camp with wounded Javier and no deer. It was hard to avoid all the smirks, so you decided to go to the only place where nobody would go to or try to find you. It seemed to be a good idea to check Javier.

You felt awkward, but came to see him.

"Is that okay that I'm here?" you asked, looking at Javier, who was laying on the cot. He looked much better, probably he was a little drunk.

"Si, chica. Looks like it's not safe to hunt with you, querida," Javier laughed huskily. 

Well, you didn't know what to say.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shoot you. I hope we're still friends?"

"Sure, Y/N. But hope next time we spend time together you don't end up shooting me", Javier smirked, making you blush.

"You want to spend time with me after that?"

"Yeah, how about a date tomorrow?"

You didn't answer, trying to hide a smile. Well, he was nice even after being injured. 

"I'll think about that".


End file.
